Rainy Days
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: "Don't worry, we can still have a day to ourselves. We can hang out here!" Sam proposed. LoganxOC fluff.


Logan Mitchell closed his laptop was a grin on his face.

"Perfect," he said to himself. He got up from his seat on the couch and grabbed the small beach bag that rested against its side. He left the empty 2J and took the stroll down to his girlfriend's apartment.

He knocked on the door gently, waiting for her to answer. Within a few seconds, she opened the door, a smile on her face.

"Hi sweetie," Sam said, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled, Sam opening the door more. "C'mon in and sit for a few minutes. I just have to get a few things in my bag and we'll be set to go." Logan walked in, closing the door behind him as Sam walked in.

"Ready for a fun day at the beach?" he asked. Sam nodded her head enthusiastically as Logan took a seat on her couch. "And you know what one of the best things is?"

"What's that?" Sam asked from her bedroom.

"It's just you and me," he said. Sam felt her cheeks heat up and her smile grow from this fact. She and Logan had been looking forward to a date with just them, and it was finally here. It was at the beach and boardwalk, and it was perfect beach weather outside. Neither of them could wait.

Sam continued to pack the last few items into her bag as Logan smiled as he looked outside her window, the sun beaming over Los Angeles. Logan's smile faded when he noticed the sky fade to gray. He shrugged it off until he heard a loud wave of thunder. Sam emerged from her room a few minutes later with her bag when the skies opened and rain started pouring down.

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "We were supposed to go to the beach and it wasn't supposed to rain! I checked the hour-by-hour forecast before I got here!" He slumped lower into Sam's couch, crossing his arms. Sam frowned, coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't get so down. We can go to the beach another day," she said, attempting to make Logan feel better. He sighed, sitting up a little more.

"I know, Sam, but, just, ugh. We had this all planned out and it was gonna be just us and we've been waiting for this for how long?" Logan said exasperated. Sam rubbed his shoulder, cuddling into his side. He sighed again, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted today to be perfect."

"Don't be sorry," Sam said, "I know your intentions. Don't worry, we can still have a day to ourselves. We can hang out here!" Sam proposed. Logan smiled.

"Thanks baby," he said, kissing her cheek softly. She smiled at him. "So what do you say we do first?" he asked, his arms still comfortably wrapped around her.

"Hm… well we could watch a movie. But I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too," he said, "but I don't feel like buying take out or something."

"Me neither. I really don't have much in the house, well not meal-wise at least; I didn't go grocery shopping for this week yet." Sam thought about what they could eat that was in her apartment, when a smile crept on Logan's face.

"Do you have flour, sugar, milk, and eggs?" Logan asked. Sam got off the couch, looking through her cabinets and the fridge.

"Yes."

"Let's make cookies!" Logan exclaimed excitedly. Sam giggled a little at Logan's enthusiam. He got off the couch and headed towards the apartment's kitchen. Sam started reaching for different sized bowls from the cabinets.

"Okay, so I remember when Carlos' grandma and I made cookies that you added the dry ingredients first, right?" Logan asked.

"You made cookies with Carlos' grandma?" Sam chuckled. Logan gasped, looking at his girlfriend laughing after he told her he made cookies with one of his best friends' grandmas.

"You think that's funny?" Logan asked, flicking sugar at Sam's face. She stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Haha, Logan," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Very funny. Now let's not waste any more-" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Logan had flicked more sugar at her. Her face was now speckled with white.

"Oh, it's on Mitchell," Sam said, flicking flour at Logan. He looked at Sam, and continued grab sugar from the bag and flicked it at her.

By the time that there was only a little sugar and flour left in their bags, Sam and Logan were caked with sugar and flour head to toe. Sam giggled at Logan's flour covered face, him wrapping his arms around her.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, still giggling. He smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"Do you surrender?" he asked, still holding her close. Sam continued to laugh.

"Never!" she exclaimed, "but if you want cookies, I suggest we stop." Suddenly Logan's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. Only because I want cookies," he stated. Sam giggled and rolled her eyes. "We might as well just make them before we clean up," Logan said. Sam and Logan began to mix the ingredients, Logan grabbing the bag of M&Ms he had in his bag as a snack and added them into the mix.

As soon as they finished making the dough, the put it on a cookie sheet, and placed them into an oven.

"You need a shower?" Sam asked as they finished cleaning her counters. He shook his head.

"I have a change of clothes, so I'll probably just change in another room while you get changed." Sam and Logan both got changed within fifteen minutes when the timer rung for the cookies.

Logan and Sam put the cookies on a plate and went to the couch, resting the plate on the coffee table in front of the couch, going through Sam's DVDs. They settled on a comedy, Logan wrapping his arm around Sam and pulling her closer to his body. Just as the movie finished playing the opening credits, the power went out.

"Really?" Sam asked annoyed, looking out the window to see flashes of lighting and the rain pouring down harder than it had before they started baking the cookies. Logan got up, and started collecting the numerous blankets around Sam's apartment. Sam looked at her boyfriend with an eyebrow raised as his arms dumped out the mountain of blankets onto the floor. "Logan…?"

"Back in Minnesota, my little sister and I made forts all the time when the power went out when we were younger," Logan explained. Sam felt a smile grow on her face as she and Logan began to make a fort out of the colorful blankets and the couch. Long after they finished the fort, Sam and Logan crawled under, and cuddled underneath.

Sam sighed happily. "Logan?" she asked. He kissed the side of her head lovingly before responding.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This was the best date ever," Sam stated, snuggled closer to him, Logan tightening their embrace. He smiled as they lay underneath the blanket fort.

"Yeah, it really was."


End file.
